Concerning Her Sanity
by ricejustrice
Summary: Ari is dead. The end. Game over. But when she awakens after the fateful car crash in a new world, a new time, Ari realizes her life has only just begun.
1. Concerning the Facts of Death

Prologue: Concerning the Facts of Death

When Ari imagined death she thought it'd be a painful, terrifying experience. When her nightmares destroyed her very being, she was no more. Her mother said when people died, their souls left the earth for the eternal heavens up above. When her mother left her, she passed away peacefully, never to be heard from again. Death had always been a fact. Once you were dead, you were dead. No more. The end. Game over. Hasta la vista, baby.

So when Ari saw the bright flashing lights of the massive truck quickly becoming the blinding light you see before you death, she did not think this would happen. This wasn't right, this isn't possible.

Ari's death wasn't painful or terrifying. She still existed. Her entire being, not just her soul, was brought to a new place, perhaps this was heaven, like her mother said. But it didn't feel right. This couldn't be heaven. Was this a dream? Perhaps she was alive, in a hospital bed somewhere, with nurses and doctors fussing over her while her sister cried incessantly and her father fought his way through the men trying to keep him at bay. And this… it was a dream, yes, just a dream.

A very real dream. One with a very vivid smell of rain and dirt. Was that running water Ari heard? Yes, it was. And a beautiful pair of bright eyes were hovering over her own, staring with a concerned expression. His mouth was moving, but Ari heard nothing but the wonderful sound of water cascading down a river of rocks and sand.

Suddenly, almost unconsciously, Ari sat up a bit too quickly, forcing her aching body to move, and only ended up where she began, on the ground, after two foreheads crashed together, leaving two very stunned people very confused.

After a few awkward moments of mumbles and groans, Ari sat up again, slowly, to view the owner of the beautiful ocean eyes.

His face was absolutely flawless, almost childish, but the way he carried himself made him seem as though he had lived a long life, a stressful one at that. Or perhaps he was dreading something to come. He sat on the ground, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. His hair curled almost perfectly, hanging around his face. He was… small. Short and cute, with large feet. And all of this did not seem to faze Ari. No, the ears were what shocked her. Large not completely pointed, but pointy enough, ears were partially hidden behind his brown locks. And this left Ari utterly bewildered.

"Y- your ears!" she stuttered, pointing at the man. He stopped caressing his forehead and looked up at her, a questioning look upon his face.

"Your ears,' he replied.

Ari, suddenly frightened that she had become the creature the man in front of her was, reached to the side of her head, lightly touching the tips of her ears. Much to her surprise they were rounded, like they had been before. For good measure, she stood up to test her height. The man followed suit, still staring with a question on his lips. She was a good two feet taller than him, and her feet remained the same as before., She was not what he was.

He finally spoke.

"Are you alright? I thought for sure you were… gone."

No, no, she wasn't dead. She was alive, sore, but alive. Surrounded by a beautiful green forest and a three foot tall man.

"Where am I?" was Ari's answer.

"The Shire of course! We do not often get humans around these parts. Have you lost your way, Milady?"

"Ari."

His brow crinkled in confusion.

"My name is Ari. And yes, I am lost." The Shire was certainly not a town nearby her home. Perhaps, whoever killed her, drove her body off and threw it in the woods, to save themselves. And… a three foot tall, pointed ear creature found her? No. this is a dream.

Ari realized that the man had been talking, but again she had not been listening.

"I'm sorry?"

"Frodo. My name is Frodo Baggins. You are more than welcome to follow me to Bag End and I'm sure Bilbo will allow you to stay until you've found you way, Lady Ari." He waited until Ari gave a hesitant nod. "Well then, Milady, please follow me." And with that the little man was off, confidently hopping on the rocks in the river Ari had been laying by. the one she heard so clearly. It was a dream, right? Follow the man, what did she have to lose?


	2. Concerning the Life of a Hobbit

Chapter 1: Concerning the Life of a Hobbit

She was sure of it. Ari was surrounded. Everywhere she looked, there they were. Tiny people. Tiny houses. Tiny gardens. Yes, she was sure of it. She was crazy.

Frodo led her through the windy road, passing round houses, fences, dirt roads, and well, all the tiny people. This was definitely a dream.

All the little people were generic, to make matters worse. They all had curly hair, big hairy feet, and bright bug eyes. Where exactly was Ari? In some sort of demented place her mind conjured up to cryptically tell her the secrets within her mind or heart? The secrets that even she herself did not know? Even that was hard to believe.

Ari lost herself thinking of what this strange land with it's strange people could possibly mean, and, after hopelessly searching and not finding answers, began devising a way to return home.

Wake up? Travel until she finds a familiar place? Leave this psychotic ward, this asylum? But the people were nice enough. Frodo was friendly and the villagers were hesitantly smiling at her, inwardly judging her. This wasn't so bad. It was a nice asylum.

While she contemplated all this, an unseen tiny women appeared beside Ari. The woman observed the strange human, seeing her unfocused eyes, oblivious to all, unconsciously following Frodo in front of her. The humans clothes were absurd! And covered in dirt and dripping with water. Had she been laying in the river? The stranger might as well have jumped into a puddle of mud, that's certainly how she looked. Her long auburn hair was thrown about her head, as though she had just been through a terrible wind storm. Her expression was weary and almost hopeless.

"You're different."

Ari snapped violently out of her thoughts, startled at the sudden comment. Frodo had left her in peace, quietly leading the way. This little woman, however, seemed to have no intention of allowing such a thing. She wanted answers, for the statement she made was opening up an opportunity for a plethora of questions. Before Ari could open her mouth, the woman spoke again.

"I'm Ferna Fanchu, od the… well, Fanchu's! I live right near Frodo, right near hi. And Bilbo of course." Hidden within her statement was a massive amount of questions. What's your name? Where are you from? Why are you here?

"I'm Arisa Kavanaugh. Call me Ari. I am… not from around here." Ari had decided to keep her origins to herself and ride out the journey her mind had set up for her. That very well may be the only way to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" Ferna's question was blunt but not rude or mean in anyway. She was simply curious. Frodo, however, started at her suddenness.

"Ferna, please, she has lost her was and is probably very hungry and tired. Do not barrage our guest with questions." His tone was kind but still reprimanding, as though he was scolding a child. Ferna merely looked at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I don't know."

The two turned to me, Frodo slowing to walk next to Ferna, confusion in both their expressions.

"Why I'm here. I don't know. Thank you kindly for taking me in to your… Shire. I will only remain until I know what to do or where to go from here."

Frodo's face lit up, and Ferna laughed heartily. And suddenly the atmosphere dropped into a peaceful silence. Not long after, Frodo stopped before a fence, and behind it was a large round house with a large round door. The place overall looked cheery and bright, along with the rest of the Shire.

"This is Bag End," Ferna informed her. And then, still looking at Ari with curious eyes, "Frodo, can I come in too?"

Frodo nodded and Ferna walked to the door without looking his way.

They must be close, Ari thought. Words need not be spoken between them. Frodo held out his hand in a gesture of saying "Lady's first," and followed behind them as Ferna swung the door to Bag End open.

* * *

She wasn't running away. That sounded cowardly and immature. She was just setting out to travel Middle Earth and go on epic adventures, that was all. And it just so happened that she was mad at her guardian at the time, and never wanted to see him again. But she wasn't running away.

Vena was a dwarf on a mission. Not a dwarf on the run.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was just the cutest old man Ari had ever seen. His size may have been a factor, but all the same he was adorable. He welcomed Ari with open arms, exclaiming his gratitude for new company.

"Just in time for second breakfast," he smiled, as Ari crouched down, trying to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling.

"Second?"

"Yes, second breakfast. And then elevensees and lunch, and afternoon tea. And dinner and then supper. Six meals a day, it's the way we live. Oh, you're human, that's right!" Ferna giggled to herself. "I forgot, so you probably don't eat six meals a day."

"No," Ari said slowly, as Bilbo stretched his arms out toward Ferna, silently asking for a hug as if they were old friends or close family. Ferna yielded to him with delight.

And suddenly, Ari realized she never asked the single most prominent question – besides where am I and what am I doing here – the one question that has nipped at her mind since she saw Frodo.

"What are you?"

The three tiny people stared up at her, Frodo's expression held surprise, while Bilbo's held amusement.

"My dear, you are in the Shire," Bilbo kindly explained. "You are currently within Hobbiton, in a hobbit hole. You are surrounded by none other than…" Yes, Ari got the point. Hobbit's, as if she knew what those were. "Hobbits!" Bilbo gave a chuckle with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hobbits are what we are, hobbit-sized, hobbit-like. We eat sic meals a day, we drink plenty, and party almost everyday, for everyday is a birthday!" Bilbo was now speaking to Frodo. "Soon, it will be our birthday, Frodo, my boy. We must plan, and plan well." His gaze was elsewhere, he no longer was with Ari and company.

"Soon, but not yet!" Ferna exclaimed, sitting down at the set table. "Not while we have a guest! Allow us," she smiled whimsically at Ari and indicated she should sit next to her. Ari did so, awkwardly sitting in the small chair.

"Allow us," Ferna repeated as Bilbo and Frodo joined the ladies at the table, "to introduce you to hobbit life."


	3. Concerning the Departure

Thank you to the thos who reviewed, I am eternally grateful. And thanks to those who favorited as well.

E4me100: thank you for the critique, I will take that into consideration as I write more. Unfortunately, I read your review too late (Just after writing this chapter) but i will think of your tips as I continue. Thanks again.

Chapter 2: Concerning the Departure

Ari spent the next two weeks with the hobbits in Hobbiton, living in the hobbit hole, Bag End. And she loved every second of it. Sure, she slept on the ground because no bed would fit her, but she was comfortable there.

Ferna made sure Ari never felt lonely. She was at Bag End almost everyday, and something told Ari that that was not a rare occurrence even before she arrive in this new land. Ferna kept Ari entertained on those boring grey days. Frodo was an intelligent little hobbit and Ari was fond of the quiet moments with him. The two enjoyed the long talks they had, sitting comfortably in the den around the fire, and Ari believed she'd never get another chance to talk to such a smart, worldly, and excitable man. Bilbo was constantly informing her of exciting adventures and the secrets of Middle Earth, and plenty of important things she'd need to know to get by in the world. Only Bilbo seemed to know she wasn't of this world, but he never mentioned anything.

However, of all the hobbits in the Shire, Ari never laughed so much as she did with Frodo's two cousins, Meriodoc Brandy buck and Peregrin Took. Their jokes, some purposeful, others pure stupidity, never ceased. Neither did their questions of her home. She always answered, happily describing every detail, but nothing she ever said gave hint to her true origins. And her descriptions only led to more questions.

When Merry and Pippin weren't guessing the name from which land she came, or asking their incessant questions, they were telling Ari embarrassing stories and gossip about anyone and everyone. Or they were off making trouble. Trouble that often left Ari giggling.

Yes, Ari was never left with boredom. Of one hobbit was busy, another would keep her occupied. Yes, Ari loved every second of it…

She had to leave.

She was never lonely, that was certain. But lonely and being alone are two different things. And even though hobbits were relatively close to nature, they weren't in tune with it. Being alone, surrounded by trees and plants and running creeks was the life Ari loved and wanted more than anything. The life of a hobbit was the opposite. Always busy, always talking, keeping someone's company. Always socializing. Ari loved the Shire and her new hobbit friends, but life just wasn't for her. And Ari had a sudden inclination to leave. Such an opportunity revealed itself exactly two weeks after her arrival.

* * *

"How strange." Ferna looked out the round window of Bag End with her fingers on her chin, as if she was pondering something.

"What is it, my dear?" answered Bilbo, smiling with amusement.

"A dwarf."

"That's not so strange," Frodo shrugged. "Bag End has the occasional dwarf visitor," he continued, referring to Bilbo's adventures.

"This one's different."

"What makes him different?" Pippin asked with a mouthful of food. "The beard?" At this, Merry burst into laughter.

"It's not a him."

"Oh?" Bilbo gave a humorous little chuckle.

"She looks lost." Ferna violently whipped her head towards Ari, who was sitting quietly next to Pippin, watching him devour lunch. Ferna's eyes stared pleadingly into Ari's sou. "Let's go meet her." The silent 'oh please, oh please, oh please?' was heard quite clearly.

Ari nodded with a smirk and followed a skipping Ferna out the round door, down the pathway until she saw a very short, stock women looking slightly concerned in the middle of the road.

The dwarf looked up at the strangers, puzzled. Ferna was about to start asking her cryptically hidden questions the same way she had with Ari, but the dwarf interrupted.

"My name is Vena, daughter of Serada. I hail from beyond the horizon," at this vena looked out toward the long road east, "Is there a place that you know of which I can eat, I am famished." Her words were not harsh, but they were concise with a hint of authority.

"Of course, come eat with us." Before Vena could object, Ferna had grabbed her hand and began dragging her toward Bag End.

Ari gave a soft chuckle before following the two.

* * *

Vena remained silent for most of lunch, besides giving an occasional short answer to a question one of the hobbits asked.

"Where you headin'?"

"Straight."

"Through the forest?"

"Aye."

"Alone?"

"Aye."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know where you're going?"

"Nor what I'm doing."

The hobbits, mostly Ferna, Merry, and Pippin, asked her so many variations of "where are you going?" that eventually Vena spoke loudly and firmly, hushing the whole table, the longest sentence they had heard her speak in the hour she had been there.

"I've no ides where I'm going or how I am getting there, I only know that I am going."

When reflected upon, those words were quite wise. Bilbo smiled widely at the dwarf.

"Tis not the destination that matters, but the journey."

"Aye." And with that, Vena quietly continued to eat. Frodo, trying to soothe the awkwardness that lingered, struck up a conversation with Ari about one of their worldly topics. Slowly, Ferna, Merry, and Pippin picked up energy again.

* * *

Ari was distracted and Frodo noticed but said nothing of it. He merely continued on with the conversation. Ari could only think about the dwarf and what she had said.

Ari couldn't agree more, the journey was the best part off traveling. However, Vena was going straight, into the forest. And that is where Ari wanted to be. The only thing that had stopped her? She surely would have lost her way not a day in. But Vena, she knew what she was doing. She certainly knew the world better than Ari did, so if they ran into others, or perhaps an unpleasant surprise…

Wait. Ari was getting ahead of herself. Ask first, plan later.

But Ari never got the chance to ask. The dwarf was otherwise occupied. By thoughts and hobbits.

* * *

Vena had spent nearly five hours at Bag End, she had even stayed for tea, before finally standing up and declaring,

"I must leave!" And before anyone said otherwise, she began walking toward the forest, pack in hand.

Mind moving fast, thoughts quickly turning to despair, Ari violently jumped up from the bench outside, startling the hobbits around her. Vena could not leave.

Not without me, Ari thought. She loved the hobbits dearly, however she had to go. Now.

"I wish-" her courage sank as the four hobbits and dwarf stared at her. "I wish to go with you."

Vena did not hesitate. As soon as the question left Ari's mouth the dwarf had an answer. It was almost instant, much too quick.

"Absolutely."

And then Vena turned towards the forest, walking with determination, leaving behind a stunned Ari and four very confused, saddened hobbits.


	4. Concerning the Density of Nature

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I truley appreciate it.

Chapter 3: Concerning the Density of Nature

Ari didn't have much to pack, considering her arrival was not exactly expected, but the hobbits gave her a pack filled with food and an extra set of clothes – how they manage to find clothes that fit her she will never know – and now she stood before them, looking at each one. They did not try to hide the sorrow; their faces portrayed the very being of grief. Ari's heart nearly broke. She had come to love the Shire and her new friends in the short time she was here. But she could not stay, her heart told her to leave. And so she stood before the five hobbits sadly looking over them, silence enclosing them in a suffocating cloud of despair.

Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but that's certainly how Ari felt.

Merry and Pippin wailed their goodbye's, wiping hyperbolic tears from their faces. Ferna had not hesitated to give a surprisingly strong hug, and afterwards joined in on Merry and Pippins fake sobs. Frodo smiled politely, saying farewell many times over. Bilbo, however, was not the least bit saddened. He wore a broad grin, and gave a grandfatherly hug to Ari, reassuring everyone.

"Don't fear, young ones, this will not be the last time we see each other, I am sure of it. Now scamper off as you should, and we will meet again." Bilbo waved her off, and Ari could not help but look continuously over her shoulder at Bag End until it was not more than a round spot on the hills.

Ari met up with the waiting dwarf at the edge of the forest, all the while trying to stop herself from turning back.

Now the two travelers walked silently, the sun had almost completely dissolved entirely from the sky that was just barely visible through the canopy. The forest around them began turning to shadows and darkness. After a bit of walking in the night, Vena would halt unexpectedly and set up camp – meaning a blanket and the cold ground.

The same routine continued for a week more. Walking all day, occasionally stopping to eat, sleeping in the cold ground. All in silence.

Ari was happy though. She was surrounded by something familiar. Nature, trees, plants. At home, in the world she came from, she spent many nights camping out with her father. It was calming, and Vena's silence gave her time to think to herself. No questions were asked, no unnecessary stories. Without the pointless chattering, Ari was able to listen to nature speak to her. The way the trees rustled in the wind, the snapping of twigs, the scurrying of small animals, the chirps of birds, it was all so perfect.

As strange as it is, Vena seemed to from a bond with Ari through the silence. The fact that Ari stayed silent, the fact that she wasn't lie those busy body hobbits, gave comfort to Vena. So, Vena had revealed more about herself the week after their first out traveling. The only time they would talk was after making camp, when Ari wasn't listening to nature and Vena wasn't deep in thought.

"I enjoy helping the soldiers. I might as well be a blacksmith. No other male dwarf will admit the title to me, and yet the soldiers still come to me for help." Vena gave a rare chuckle. "They're just upset a girl can out-do them."

Vena had even come to trust Ari enough to tell her the reason she's out here, traveling to who knows where? It was obvious the question was burning within Ari, but she never asked.

"I will tell you." The suddenness of the statement surprised Ari, and her voice rang out in the dense silence of the forest. It was not often Vena initiated a conversation. So as not to scare her into silence, Ari sat quietly on her bed roll, staring expectantly at the dwarf.

"My father, he's not here anymore. I don't know if he's alive or not, but he's lost all effect on me. I care not for him. And my mother, she had good intentions. She was… mislead to believe her mother needed a father. I did not, I needed her. I never did get the strong mother I wanted. My mother's brother stepped in, and he's been taking care of me since. He calls it a vacation. Well, it's been one long vacation." Vena paused to think. Her mother… it's been a while. She wondered if she was doing well. If she was taking proper care of herself. It was rare, but on the occasion Vena had some great times with her mother. She laughed. It was the first laugh Ari heard from her.

"There was this one time," Vena lifted her sleeve to show Ari evidence of the story. Along her hand there was a gruesome burn mark. "My mother left me in the market place, once, to bargain with a merchant, and I was curious of the town blacksmith. I walked over to him, and when he wasn't paying attention, I took something – I can't remember what anymore – off the closest place I could reach. Naturally, the thing I had grasped had been in the fire just recently. And it was left there to cool. My hand burned, I cried, my mother sprinted over after hearing my wails."

Ari inspected the burn a little closer.

"Mother blamed it on the poor blacksmith. Gave him an excellent backhand. The guy cried just as hard as I did… or did I imagine that?" Vena gave a mighty chuckle. Ari smiled at this new side of Vena.

"That's beside the point. Back at home, ,there are many dwarves in our town, there's much competition. Between everyone. Merchants, crafters, even our protectors. The blacksmiths were no different. I was an excellent blacksmith, not to sound conceited. But I was a woman – not the only woman blacksmith I will add – and the males held grudges against me. One dwarf, Dene, spread rumors about, rumors that actually ruined my business and the other women's businesses. So I retaliated, with a good punch or two. Of course, that stained our family's name, and my uncle became so upset, he forbid me from blacksmithing ever again, I couldn't handle it."

A flash of guilt crossed Vena's features. But soon, a gentle smile replaced the frown. Then she nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my life, my mother, my uncle. I wouldn't change any of it, and yet… that's exactly what I did. I had a good life, and I left it. But perhaps, traveling out here is what I needed. We will continue on our way, and see where it leads us. This will be exciting."

Ari began to stoke the fire for more warmth. Through the flames, Ari saw Vena smile, staring at her.

"Thank you. I really needed someone to listen."

Ari smiled back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was three weeks after leaving the Shire, when things began to become strange. Ari loved the forest that much was clear to Vena. Sometimes, Ari would disappear to the trees when the two rested for the night. Vena loved watching the human's peaceful expression and gentle smile when she closed her eyes to listen to the hum of nature. Yes, Vena was certain Ari loved every moment spent out here. But suddenly, to the astonishment of Vena, Ari was becoming uneasy. She stopped exploring the areas around camp, stopped listening to the calls of nature. The bags around the girl's eyes was a clear sign of sleep deprivation.

Vena had felt something shift, but Ari's depression meant things were worse than she thought. The air of the forest was different, it was dense, tightly compacted, almost suffocating. The days seemed shorter and darker. But Vena had assumed it was the way the forest was, that they were in the very heart of the forest. They probably were, but Vena still worried for her friend. Something was very wrong.

It wasn't until midday of the twenty second day – Vena liked keeping track – that the girls found out what exactly was so strange. A noise unlike any other sounded from every angle. It was like a clicking, or gnawing. The two travelers stopped, Vena unconsciously inching towards Ari, the human was very aware she was slowly making her way closer to the dwarf.

Normally Ari enjoyed being surrounded by the comforts and sounds of nature, but this was menacing, something evil was lurking behind them.

"Run!" Vena's voice cracked, adding to Ari's fear. If Vena was scared… she was usually so strong, Ari had looked up to that. Her determination, fearlessness, but now… well, this was bad. Really bad.

The two scrambled through the forest, weaving through trees and vines, tripping over roots and rocks. Did they risk looking back? They didn't have to. A monstrous, grotesque sight appeared to their left. It was huge, as tall Ari, if not taller, and just as menacing as they had imagined. It clicked and gnawed its horn – like pincers, its eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

If Ari had been scared of them in her world – ha! She could only laugh at herself. Spiders. Spiders, of all things! Only more terrifying and apparently carnivorous man-eating beasts.

There were more, following behind the two girls, and the probability of even more, lying in wait ahead, was great.

The prey was caught off guard, and the two made a sharp turn to the right. Ari just barely noticed the spider that jumped out at them howl a scream of pain as an arrow shot through it's skull.

They ran for a long time after that, the licking eventually slowed to a halt, but for good measure, they ran a little farther, until they came to a small cliff overlooking a river. The drop was but a few feet and Vena contemplated jumping in, fearful of the massive spiders that might be waiting behind. A sudden snap of a twig made the two jump, and Vena just about dived into the running water.

"Don't!"

A firm hand roughly pulled Vena back, knocking her back on her behind. She grumbled indignantly, refusing to look up.

"I would not wish the fate of the Mirkwood River on anyone, even a dwarf."

"Even a dwarf," Vena mimicked, slowly getting back up, glaring at the man who shoved her. He merely quirked a fine eyebrow. To sum him up in one word it would e beautiful. His features were absolutely stunning. His face was flawless, no mark or scrape upon his skin, his eyes were bright and open, and lips curved into a perfect shape, his light and airy hair fell into all the right places, not a single strand out of place. His movements were graceful, despite forcefully pushing Vena down and warily watching her push herself up.

"How did you possibly get here?" the fair man said in skeptical amusement. "There are only two main roads traveled to Mirkwood, and both of them are fairly dangerous, even under our protection. But to travel straight through the forest," he blinked a few times, hidden amazement twinkling in those bright eyes. "It's a wonder you're alive. How lucky I should arrive to kill that spider before it preyed upon you." At this he lovingly caressed his bow, as if proving a point.

He looked on at the two girls, struggling to comprehend the miracle before him. A dwarf and human, with no combat training, made it to the semi-safety of Mirkwood. To divert his awkward gaze, Ari cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, thank you. I'm Ari and this is my friend Vena."

She looked at the man expectantly, but he continued to stare at the two.

"Ha!" Vena's laugh was short and harsh. The boy's shy!"

"Come, I will take you to Mirkwood." He turned on his heel crossly and gracefully strutted away. The girls followed.

"Great, of all the places we might end up, we go to the land of the elves!" Vena sighed dramatically.

"Elves?"

Vena almost laughed at Ari's excitement.


	5. Concerning the Other

Now, now, I know you were worried, no I am not dead. Sorry about the delay, all the same I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Concerning the Other

"Elves?" Ari repeated, this time in a low whisper.

"Don't bother, he can hear everything." The dwarf rolled her eyes. "Yes, elves, the perfect pointy-eared creatures that they are."

""You do not get along with them?"

"Of course not, elves and dwarves have had a long going feud for – for… longer than I've been alive, that's for sure! Careful, he might throw us in the dungeon for no apparent reason!" Vena did not try to hide the venom in her voice.

"Visitors are rare for us," the elf scout stated, ignoring Vena's bitterness. "The forest is far too dangerous for travelers. We do not have many wanderers through this forest. I will present you to my king, Thranduil, and he will decide."

"Decide what?" This was the first Ari had seen Vena so openly angry.

"Whether you stay, or not," he answered coolly.

"If it makes it any easier," Ari interjected, feeling the tension between elf and dwarf, "we can just be on our way. No need to go through the trouble, we had not planned on staying."

"After your encounter with the spiders, you still plan to travel?" Perhaps his tone of voice was mocking, or perhaps he was harmlessly teasing the girls. Vena did not care; she still steamed angrily to herself over the blasted elf, murmuring what Ari assumed to be curses in dwarfish.

The three continued to walk through the dark forest. The elf's strides were quick and Vena had trouble keeping up, adding more to her misery.

This lasted a little longer until they came upon an opening in which the sun seemed to shine just a little brighter. The paths that wound around the opening were dirt, occasionally covered with decaying leaves, and the houses were stone – some were more magnificent than others. The trees encircling the village were just as lifeless and ominous as those deeper in the forest; however they seemed to hug the village, giving it protection from unwanted onlookers. A single cave sat in the back, within a massive stone wall, which was where the scout was leading the two girls. This cave, Ari could only guess, was the palace in which the King resided.

The walls were cold and heartless; leaving a chill so subtle is was almost eerie. And yet despite wariness the walls gave off, the palace was truly fit for a king. It was lavishly decorated with carvings of a strange language and pictures of past events, weaponry of the greatest kind hung on the walls, silks and fine cloths were scattered here and there. The atmosphere of the palace held mystery as well as elegance that sent a thrill through the two wanderers. It was both beautiful and creepy.

Ari was fascinated by every room and hall. She wished to inspect further, but was sure her elf guide would not be pleased – not to mention she'd be lost the instant she was left alone.

Vena was finding it very hard to remain indifferent. The walls of stone were similar to that of her home – the ceiling was not nearly high enough and the air of the palace was completely different – she could appreciate fine work when she saw it. But the weapons, oh the weapons! She'd heard of the fantastic craftsmanship of elves, but never had she seen it. The rumors and stories were not lies. The elves spent centuries upon centuries – more even – perfecting the skill and that sword right there, that was perfection.

A melodic, velvety voice, not unlike that of the elven scout, dragged the girls out of their thoughts, echoing around the quiet halls.

"Ramnil."

The elf leading the two outsiders suddenly spun around and bowed deeply in the direction of hall leading elsewhere, uttering "Milord," under his breath. Another elf, far different from the scout known as Ramnil, appeared from the adjoining hallway. His outfit was far more exquisite than the scout, and he was just as marvelous, like a statue carved out of marble, and graceful too, with fluid, swift steps. The elf had a far more regal air about him, and set atop his head full of long light silvery hair was a ring with intricate metal designs. Was this the king?

Ari suddenly panicked. The country she came from had no kings, and never once did the thought pass her mind that learning proper etiquette for royalty would be a necessity. Abruptly, Ari became aware that an excellent first impression was vital, or she risked being thrown into the dungeon. Ari's mind raced, what to do, how to act, what was her name again? Oh, this wasn't going well. She closed her eyes to think things through, hoping she might receive some sort of epiphany. Nope. Nothing. And when she opened her eyes again, the handsome elf king was standing in front of her, a quizzical look upon his features. Did he say something? Oh, things really weren't going well.

* * *

The moment the regal elf appeared, Vena felt more than saw Ari go rigid. When the dwarf looked up at her companion's face, rather than seeing the olive colored eyes she was accustomed to, Ari's eyes were closed, fluttering as if she had to fight to keep them closed. What on Middle Earth was going through that girls head?

Vena's head turned quickly to the approaching elf, who, after speaking in unnecessary hushed tones with Ramnil – they were speaking a language neither of the travelers recognized – waved the scout away.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood," he introduced. "I apologize in advance for any unwelcome thoughts directed at you both; we are not familiarized with visitors here." Vena nodded in acknowledgment.

"Vena."

Thee prince turned to Ari, looking expectantly at her, but his expression changed to one of surprise and then concern. "Are you well, Milady?"

Vena had to suppress a laugh, for the only answer the elf received was a questioning stare. When the elf did not obtain an answer he turned back to the dwarf.

"You were attacked, I understand. Was she injured?"

"I do not believe so. However, from what I understand, she has not traveled in such dangerous forests before. She let her guard down often when we first entered. Perhaps it is shock, or she may just be tired," Vena offered. Truthfully, she knew not what was happening, but hoped some rest would do her friend good. As much as she distrusted the elves, for Ari's sake they needed a place to stay. The dwarf thought for a while, trying to think of a way to ask a long suspected enemy for help. But she needed not.

"I realize that our kind does not get along well with your kind," the Prince seemed to shift awkwardly, but Vena was sure she imagined it. "But there is no need to make your friend suffer through the forest again. If you two would wait until one of my men can escort you out, you are more than welcome to stay here."

Vena thought for sure Ari and she would have been thrown out into the forest to be killed by this point, but it seemed the princeling before was generous enough to let them stay a while. Perhaps the elf's charms were getting to her, or it could be the fatigue, but Vena consented. She dared not go back out in the forest. Certainly she could defend herself in a rough situation, but whatever that monster was seized all the fear in her body and made her forget all her uncle taught her about battling. She could not face that again. Nor could she make Ari face that fear once more. So she agreed.

"We will wait."

Legolas smiled gently, understanding her hesitation. "Follow me, I will show you to your room."

As the elf walked away, Vena gripped Ari's hand, as though to lead her through the halls, but once her hand was taken, Ari came to her senses.

"We're staying here? I thought you disliked the elves," she asked. Vena chuckled.

"So you heard everything? We thought you were out of all your senses." Ari only shrugged sheepishly. "We cannot go back out there. Princey over there says he will find us an escort. Until then-"

"You will remain under my care. I will inform my father of your staying, however I suggest you best stay out of his path, he is not as lenient as I am when it comes to outsiders," the elf finished without turning back.

"Oh." Was the only retort Ari could come up with. Another few moments of silence passed before Legolas stopped in front of a door. He turned and smiled pleasantly at the two wanderers.

"This is where you will be staying. Think of yourselves as my guests, please. I will stop by when it is time to eat dinner, until then time is yours."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Ari bowed her head slightly. He nodded at her and walked gracefully away.

The girls entered their new room. Ari was relieved to see a full sized bed. Back in the Shire she had slept on the ground – the beds being incredibly small – and in the forest she had either slept on the dirt or in the trees, neither of which were very comfortable. But now, she could finally rest on what seemed like a real feather bed. She did not try to hide her excitement, running past Vena, jumping face first into the soft bed. Vena chuckled and casually walked in,, lifting herself onto the bed across from Ari.

"As much as you love the forest, you still missed the luxuries a proper house provides."

Ari answered by snuggling her face further into the soft pillow, giving a muffled contented sigh.

"I suppose staying here is for the best. Oi, I really hope this elf isn't going to come back and bite me, but Princey seemed sincere enough. We should probably decide where we are going to go next. Any ideas?" The question was left unanswered, for when Vena turned to her human friend, she was sound asleep, breathing deep and slow.

"Oh," Vena smiled. "We've had a trying day, you deserve some sleep."

* * *

"Help her! Help her, please!" Brittany Kavanaugh's fce was contorted in pain. "Please, Please! Help!"

The medics were pushing her out of the way, shoving her uselessly, for the girl would not give up.

"She's my sister; I have a right to see her Save her!" The doors closed and Brittany was shut out from them, from her sister. She gave up, her head falling into her hands, and she cried.

Her father still fought, but the nurses wouldn't let him through. Finally, after an eternity of hopeless struggle, he sat down and slid an arm around his daughter's shoulders. They sat together in silence for a long time. Hours upon hours passed. When the doctor finally came out from the doors that sealed the two from their family, his face was not a comforting sight. He had to think for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth more than a few times.

"I'm sorry." Two words is all it took. Two simple words. Two words that sent father and daughter into hysterics.

The doctor waited patiently, understanding their grief. The two stood silently, once their sobs had quieted down, and followed the doctor behind the sealed doors. There she laid. Cut and bruised, broken. She was broken. Bones were crushed, hair caked in dirt and blood, slightly wet, dripping tiny, silent, droplets to the floor. Her face though, her face.

"She looks at peace," Brittany choked out. Her father placed a gentle quivering hand on the dead girl's cold forehead.

"My sweet Arisa."

The doctor sighed to himself, this was always so hard. "If it hadn't taken so long to find her – I'm so sorry. The truck threw her into the river. We couldn't find her – I'm so sorry." But the doctors words went unheard.

"My sweet Arisa. My darling Ari."


End file.
